Self-powered wearable electronic devices (wearable devices) have been adapted to a variety of form factors and are becoming increasingly popular with consumer users. A wearable device may include a variety of specialized circuitry and sensors to detect activity such as motion and acceleration, which result in gestures. Gestures include hand and arm movements in three-dimensional (3D) space. Some modern applications of gestures include the use of gestures to play virtual instruments and create music.